The Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC) of the Child Development and Mental Retardation Center (CDMRC) at the University of Washington provides a comprehensive multidisciplinary research program in the field of developmental disabilities and related aspects of human development. The long-term goals of the MRRC are to help prevent mental retardation and related problems of human development and to improve the quality of life for mentally retarded and other developmentally disabled individuals. To accomplish this, research is carried out in five major areas; (1) Developmental Neuroscience, (2) Developmental and Molecular Genetics, (3) Perinatal Biology, (4) Developmental Processes, and (5) Biomedical and Behavioral Outcome and intervention. Through this grant application, support is being requested for seven research core facilities in enhance the effectiveness of the approximately 70 scientists carrying out their research activities within the five programs. These core support facilities are as follows (1) Genetics. (2) Neuropathology, (3) Electron Microscope. (4) Infant Primate Research Laboratory, (5) Data Management and Computers, (6) Instrument Development Facility, and (7) Media Services. Other objective include the training of researchers in various fields and maintaining linkages to clinical training activities and exemplary service programs.